


Finding Daddy ...

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Kurt, Chatting & Messaging, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Online Dating, Overprotective, Pacifier - Freeform, Singing, Stuffed Toys, Top Noah Puckerman, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, my name is Kyle (Kurt), I'm a little from Lima, Ohio and I am 16 years old. I'm, only interested in non-sexual ageplay. So if you want someone who wants to do sexual things while small, then I'm not the right person for you.When I'm in headspace my age is anywhere between five to two. I love to sing, to color and to play whit my blocks. I love every kind of music and every book with a happy ending will forever have a place in my heart. I can be difficult sometimes but I really try to make up for it with lots of cuddling and snuggling. Hopefully, I will get some messages from interesting and nice people. If you want to write to me please do so. If not well that's your loss because you will never know how awesome I am. Love CheekyBaby





	1. Searching

It was in the middle of the night. The rain was pounding against the window in Kurt's room and the only one still awake was Kurt. He was nervous and everything around him seemed to be filled with an uncomfortable energy. He had just put his profile online and he was already doubtful of himself. And now he didn't know what to do. He had uploaded a picture of himself with half his face hidden by a red blankie, only his baby blue eyes were visible. He had changed his name from Kurt to Kyle to keep a bit of anonymity and wrote a few things about himself on his profile. But not a lot so that he'd still have something to share with whoever decided to write to him. He read again over what he'd written.

Hi, my name is Kyle, I'm a little from Lima, Ohio and I am 16 years old. I'm, only interested in non-sexual ageplay. So if you want someone who wants to do sexual things while small, then I'm not the right person for you.When I'm in headspace my age is anywhere between five to two. I love to sing, to color and to play whit my blocks. I love every kind of music and every book with a happy ending will forever have a place in my heart. I can be difficult sometimes but I really try to make up for it with lots of cuddling and snuggling.Hopefully, I will get some messages from interesting and nice people. If you want to write to me please do so. If not well that's your loss because you will never know how awesome I am. Love CheekyBaby  
Ok, it might not be perfect, but it was good enough someone would write ... or at least he hoped so.

Kurt decided it was time to go to bed before his worries could drive him crazy. So he got ready for bed, put on his footed pajamas, which had bunny ears on the hood. Put his baby blue pacifier in his mouth, which he had only gotten recently because he had been too afraid to go and buy one. He cuddled up to his stuffed bunny and finally tried to fall asleep.  
But try as he might he just couldn't. He looked at the ceiling of his room and started counting the little stars that were stuck on it. It didn't help. He thought about reading one of the many books that were standing in his white bookcase, but he was sure that he would not be able to concentrate. Maybe he could reorganize his stuffed animals he had at least thirty. He had five stuffed bears, six stuffed bunnies, four stuffed cats and fifteen other kind stuffed animals It would surely take him some time. Maybe he should choose an outfit for tomorrow, that usually made him relax.

Kurt sighed, he knew why he couldn't relax. Until he'd receive the first message any hope of relaxation was an illusion. So he just closed his eyes and dreamt. He thought about having a daddy to play and cuddle with. A daddy hat would take care of him and protect him. That would brush away his tears and read to him. And so Kurt finally fell asleep, and in his dreams, there were arms around him, and a deep voice was singing to him, a lullaby for a stormy night.

The next day Kurt´s alarm clock was brutally thrown against the wall. As he got changed into a soft cashmere pullover that reached his knees, and into a pair of black skinny jeans, he wondered if he got any new messages. But he knew that he had to wait until after school to check his account, so he finished getting ready, jumped into his car and drove to school.

As he pulled into the parking lot he just knew that his bullies were already looking for him. For a second he thought about waiting in the car until the first class would start. But he realized that they would just wait until break to torture him. So why delay the inevitable. But as he got out of the car, and put on a brave face, he realized that Finn was walking towards him.  
"Hey, dude what´s up?" Finn said while looking at the pavement and shuffling nervously.

" For Gucci's sake Finn how often do I have to tell you no to call me that!?" Kurt exclaimed irritated. But he realized that it must have been quite hard for Finn to come talk to him so he tried to be civil. "Sorry let's try again, I'm fine you?" he said apologetically.

"Yeah..ehm...ok, I'm fine I guess? Come on let's go, before the classes start without us." Finn said awkwardly and they started heading inside.  
As the walked, Kurt was trying to avoid the water puddles that had remained after last night's storm. While Finn seemed to try to walk into every puddle he could find. They were so different Kurt thought he just didn't understand anymore what it had been, he had liked about Finn. After escorting Kurt to his locker Finn went to leave, but as he turned his back towards Kurt, the other boy grabbed him by his jersey and asked timidly "How comes that you talk to me all of a sudden? You usually avoid me."

Finn once again seemed to avoid looking at him and found his shoes quite interesting. Kurt didn't understand why they were a really ugly shade of washed out blue, as he mumbled."Puck told us that he saw Karofski and his team going after you a few days ago, and he decided that we should stick together and protect each other. So we organized a schedule for one of the more popular members to always be with either you, Artie, Tina or Mercedes to avoid any conflicts from now on." After that Finn rushed to escape from a gaping Kurt.

Kurt didn't know how to feel about this, it was either the most thoughtful or most overbearing thing Puck had ever done. As Kurt still stood there by his locker, he didn't notice that the bell had rang, or that the people around him were rushing to their classes, he was lost in thoughts, trying to solve the enigma that was Noah Puckerman. After realizing that he was the last person in the hallway, he rushed to his class, all thoughts on the matter forgotten.

 


	2. message

As the last class came to its end. Kurt didn't even notice the way everyone stared at him as he threw his things into his black leather backpack and started running to his car. He couldn't wait to get home. the past few hours gad been a nightmare he could only think about the messages that might be waiting for him. At first, his thoughts about confronting Puck had stopped him from thinking about the dating site, but after Finn told him that puck hadn't come to school today there was nothing stopping him from becoming a nervous little ball of hope and worry. So now as he threw the car door open he made himself stop for a second to try and compose himself as every student that was in the parking lot was staring at him. so he sat in his car waited a few seconds to take a few calming breaths the leather underneath his fingers was soft and the light music that was playing made him relax well at least a bit. so he slowly drove away from school and as the other students became smaller and smaller in his back mirror he drove faster and faster towards their house on the suburban street.

Finn was already there watching a football game with his father Burt. HIs father gave him a warm smile and a simple hello and turned back towards the tv there was a time when Burt would always ask Kurt about his day trying to understand the son that was alway so different from him. Well, now that he had Finn he didn't really try anymore. It wasn't like he didn't love him anymore but they didn't share the tight bond they once had.  
Kurt sighed and walked towards the stairs that led to his room in the basement.As he passed the walls with the pictures of him and his father he saw a new picture of Burt and Carole standing arm in arm. OK, Kurt thought that is another thing I'm good at. Ignoring things that make me uncomfortable.

As Kurt opened the door to his room, He heard his dad and Finn cheering loudly. And asked himself why they had never laughed like that. Why they had never shared something with such a passion. Well whatever, the blue-eyed boy had other things to do. He had to check for the messages that might be waiting for him. As Kurt sat at his white-gray wooden desk and turned on his computer he looked at his room. His white metal bed stood underneath his window and the bedding was gray and over it lay a fuzzy blue blanket. At his pillow sat a few of his plushies and on the shelves above the bed were a few storybooks hidden between normal ones. On the other side of the room stood his white wardrobe full of clothes and at the bottom hidden underneath some old clothes lay his onesies and a box full of pacifiers, bottles and a set of childish tableware. Underneath the bed was a box full of wooden blocks and a few other toys.

The computer was running so Kurt turned towards the screen and logged into his account he almost squealed when he saw that there were five messages waiting for him. But as he read the first messages, from a man almost twenty years older than him. That called himself his daddy at the first sentence and that demanded a better picture, he was almost afraid of what was waiting for him. And he was right the next three messages were all the same. But then wen he almost started to get angry at the whole universe there were the one messages that were different.

´Hi little one, I hope you don't have a problem with me calling you that, I'm a daddy dom and just a year older than you, I know that a few littles here have a problem with a daddy that is so young I hope you'll give me a chance. When i read that you are from lima too I just couldn't stop myself from writing to you. And then there was this beautiful picture. You're quite adorable but i think you already know that. I don't have a problem with your desire for a non-sexual ageplay relationship, I actually have the same preference when it comes to that aspect. I hope to hear from you soon. Love Nate.  
P.s. just so that you know Nate isn't my real name but I guess Kyle isn't your real name as well.´

OMG, that was so cute. Thought Kurt as he read and reread the message. Ok, relax and send him a message. Kurt inhaled and exhaled a few times to make himself relax.

´Hi Nate, no I don't have a problem with you calling me nicknames as long as you don't expect anything from me. To tell you the truth i was very nervous about getting any reply and yours was the only one I actually like... a lot. You are right about my name not being kyle and if we really like each other after sometimes ill give you my real one. I'm actually really happy about us being almost the same age, and I can't believe that you are from Lima too. In your message, you didn't mention if you had any experience with this kind of relationships, so do you? And what would you look forward to doing with your little when you have one? Love Kyle  
P.s. I'm not always that sassy it's just a reflex when I'm nervous. I'm actually very shy and quiet even more so when I'm in headspace.

Kurt read through his message a few times and clicked send. After that, he threw himself on his bed and started giggling. "What do you think plushies isn't he perfect?" Kurt asked his stuffed animals. As Kurt cuddled into his blanket he thought about the cute stranger. And that he might just live a few blocks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I hope that you like my story and that you leave some kudos and or comments. It's the first story i have ever posted so please be patient with me and if you have any advice I`d be happy to hear it.  
> I want to add that English isn't my native language, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. If anyone knows a good Beta please send me a message. Love Lexy  
> P.s A few minutes after first posting my story I reread I and made a few changes.


End file.
